


You Know We're Gonna Be Legends

by hollandmarie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Here Lies the Abyss, and then they fucked, marian hawke crawled out of the fade and back to that angry elf, not even a giant spider demon, nothing can keep hawke away from the man she loves, the title is literally just bc i listened to halsey while writing, yes it's a fix it fic i'm weak okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say absence makes the heart grow fonder- but she'd been gone long enough to miss more than just his heart. </p><p>Alterate title: Marian Hawke crawls out of the Fade to fuck her boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know We're Gonna Be Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm just obsessed with fenhawke and haven't written much in the last few years so if this sucks I'm sorry but it's been fun to write.
> 
> aka: what do you mean sex isn't an appropriate comforting tactic

_Hard, hot, hitting just the right spots- he knew exactly how to make her turn to putty in his grasp._

 

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder- but she'd been gone long enough to miss more than just his heart. First the trip to Skyhold, then Crestwood, the Western Approach, Adament, and finally, the endless expanse of the Fade.

 

Marian had trekked for what felt like ages, simultaneously running from that awful spider and searching for a way out. Her spirits were low, the demon's taunts echoing in her mind even when it was nowhere to be seen.

 

Eventually, she found her way out via a rift- thankfully not yet sealed by the Inquisitor-, and crawled out just like the demons doing the same.

 

Finding her bearings proved troublesome- and finding her way back to Fenris, not so much.

 

He hadn't been hard to track down- Varric liked to joke that all you need do was follow the trail of bodies. In this case, they were slavers, in Ferelden to feed off the chaos the Rebellion and Conclave had caused. Marian finally found him a day's travel outside Denerim, holed up in a seedy inn, even shadier than the Hanged Man.

 

Word had reached him before she did. Varric had sent a letter, unusually blunt for the dwarf. He didn't say she was dead, didn't want to believe it. Just said she was lost in the Fade, and they had no way of finding her.

 

Fenris took this as well as expected, judging by the empty bottles in his room. He had shadows beneath his eyes, and he looked even leaner than usual- but when their eyes met across the pub, he smiled. An honest to the Maker smile, and Marian felt all the tension she'd been carrying melt away. As long as he smiled like that, she knew they would be okay.

 

 

She laid back on the too-small bed, armor discarded haphazardly on the floor. He crawled up her body slowly, taking in every inch of skin, assessing what had changed- she knew she'd lost some serious weight in the Fade, and her muscle was nearly gone. New scars, fresh and sensitive, marred her fair skin. He placed a kiss on each one, taking his time to reconcile the sight of this woman with the one he had last seen more than a year before, boarding a ship in the Free Marches.

 

His lips finally found the apex of her legs, and Marian couldn't help but let out a pitiful mewl- she had longed so for his touch, the way he made her feel, in their time apart.

 

Her fingers knotted into his hair, holding him in place as he went to work. His tongue lapped away like he born to do this, like he had been put in this world to go down on Marian Hawke. She allowed herself to moan aloud, her body overly sensitive from so long away from her lover.

 

She dared to glance down at him and nearly lost it right then. The sight of him, solely focused on the task at hand. She absentmindedly thanked the Maker for the millionth time for putting this man in her life.

 

He looked up, meeting her eyes. A cocky smirk overtook his lips for just a moment before he wrapped his lips around her clit, and she came undone.

 

Marian gripped his hair for dear life as her body shook, stars blurring her vision, and, Maker, that man was _good._

 

He continued his tour of her body as she came down and collected her wits. His tongue ran over one breast lazily, taking a nipple between his teeth for a moment.

 

Finally, he reached her face, and immediately pressed his lips to hers. Slowly, leisurely, sloppily. Marian felt she would be content to live in that moment forever- but the night was young, and they had a lot of time to make up for.

 

She ran her fingertips down his back, gripping his hips tightly.

 

“What?” She teased, “Is that the best you've got?”

 

He chuckled, low and slow. “Surely you know me better than that.”

 

Marian smirked, pulling his hips to hers. She could feel his arousal, hot and heavy on her belly. “All talk, no action.” Her fingertips dug into his flesh. “Just like I remembered.” She prodded, enjoying the look in his eyes as he accepted the challenge.

 

He shifted, lining up with her entrance. Their eyes met again, and Marian couldn't help but smirk. “Fuck me like you mean it, Fenris.”

 

One quick, hard thrust, and he was sheathed inside her. She let out a strangled gasp at the feeling- Ever since that first night together, she knew no one could ever fit her as perfectly as he did. As ready for this as he knew she was, he still gave her a moment to adjust before moving.

 

And then there was no turning back.

 

He was agile, strong, and he had remarkable stamina. None of the men Marian had ever been with could even compare. Their bodies met again and again, so hard and quick that she was worried her hips would bruise from the contact.

 

Fenris leaned down, pinning her wrists down to the mattress on either side of her head in a way only he knew she liked, pressing his lips to hers. Their tongues met, tangling together just as their bodies were, as he plunged into her again and again.

 

Marian moaned into his mouth as she writhed against him, positively squirming with pleasure. Thinking back to their first night together, clumsy and unsure, she realized how far they had come. This man could make turn her into a desperate, moaning mess in no time flat. He knew just the spot on her neck to suck on, the way she enjoyed the low rumble of his voice when he got close. He had a power over her no one else had.

 

And she fucking loved it.

 

He let go of her hands and she took the opportunity to shift them, turning him over so she was on top. Fenris smirked, staring up at his lover with amusement in his eyes. She knew he liked it when she took charge, liked to watch her rise and fall at her own pace, liked to run his hands over her body while she rode him.

 

She lifted herself up on her knees, rising to the point he was barely inside her. She looked down at him, gave him a one sided grin, and dropped down. The gasp that escaped his lips was her reward, and she longed to hear it again. She increased her pace, working up a sweat as she moved her hips as fast as she could.

 

His hands rested on her hips, long, calloused fingers gripping tightly as he felt himself starting to lose control. She could see it in his face- a look of desperation that could only be found in the bedroom, when he knew he needed to take care of her before he was spent. She enjoyed this, too, their tug of war for control. It was never about personal pleasure- although they certainly achieved that, as well. This was a battle to take care of each other, make the other feel good.

 

This is when it got interesting.

 

He struggled against her, trying to get her on her back without falling off the bed. (That had happened once, early on, back in Kirkwall. She'd laughed so hard they never got back to fucking.) She tried her best to keep him down, but she was still weak from her ordeal, and he was always stronger than her, anyway.

 

Marian found herself on her back once again, Fenris' body pressed down against her as he ground his hips against hers. He soon found the right angle, hitting her in just the right spot, that she could feel herself coming undone. She was breathless, gripping at whatever her hands could reach- the sheets, his hair, her breasts, the bed frame- as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

 

He lowered his head to hers, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. She was so close, so close, so-

 

“Come for me, Hawke.” His voice, low and husky, and she was done. Flying away again, hips literally bucking against his as she came.

 

Usually, she liked to stay quiet when she came- originally because her family was in the house with them, later because she felt it made her seem vulnerable. She didn't want anyone to see her that way- spare Fenris, obviously.

 

But tonight, she couldn't give less of a damn. They were so far from home, in an inn where no one knew her name, knew what she did, and she was finally, finally back in his arms. She moaned so loudly she startled herself, eyes squeezed shut so tightly she saw stars again.

 

She knew he was nearly there now, knew he could never last long after she came. She rocked her hips to meet his thrusts, frantic and shallow, unable to keep his composure when he was this close. She reached up to run her hands down his chest, slick with sweat, and dug her nails in slightly.

 

Their eyes met, hers half lidded from post orgasmic bliss, his wide as he took in the sight before him- His Hawke, his Marian, back from the dead. Laying in a dingy, dirty bed, her chest heaving as she came down from her high. Her eyes- the same striking blue that had first caught his attention, all those years ago. He slowed his pace for just a moment, and she chuckled, grabbing his hips and pulling him flush against her. “What, worn out already?” She teased.

 

He smirked, thrusting into her as deep as he could. He couldn't quite find the words to snark back, his mind too shaded with lust. He was so close, he just needed-

 

Marian gripped his hips again, taking control of his thrusts. “Come on already, Fenris,” She teased, enjoying their game even down to the last seconds. “Come.”

 

Oh, Maker, there it was, and there he went- off the edge as his orgasm overtook him. He took one final plunge, burying himself deep inside her, and allowed himself to let go, his face in the crook of her neck as he rode it out.

 

There was an immeasurable amount of time where they lay there, spent, unable to move. Eventually, he pulled out, laying back on the bed. She sighed, contentedly, and curled up in his side.

 

She was ready to fall asleep, but she needed to say a few things first. She looked over at him, laying her head on his shoulder. “I missed you, you idiot.”

 

“And I, you.” He placed a kiss to the top of her head, a soft and lazy show of affection. “Dare I ask how you managed to get yourself trapped in the Fade?”

  
Marian chuckled, short and devoid of humor. “That's a story for another time, my dear.”

 

He nodded slowly, pulling her closer on the tiny bed. She knew he didn't care for the hows or whys, and she didn't either. All that mattered was she was here, she was back, and they were together again.

 

 

She was right at the edge of sleep when it came back to her. _“Promise me you won't die. I can't bear the thought of living without you.”_

 

She glanced over at Fenris, eyes closed and face relaxed, the way he only looked in sleep, and a small smile came to her lips. “I'll always come back to you, Fenris.” She kissed his jaw. “Always.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
